The Island of Lost Digimon
by LobaAzul14
Summary: Movie Verse. Frontier Season. Mid point to Warrior Of Trust. When the team have landed on a lost island, Amy was in for a treat. Both Human and Beast Digimon are at war, filled hatred and violence, she and the team has no idea why what cause this war. Even worse, something dangerous is about to release and Darcmon is hiding a secret from everyone. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I only own Amy and her spirits, I do not own Digimon.**

**Enjoy!**

The Island Of Lost Digimon

Part 1 of 2

APOV

In case you guys are wondering, we're on a small Trailmon named Ball, shaped like an actual ball with a cart pulling behind him since me and my new friend, Liollmon, who now, is Liamon at the moment, letting me ride on his back while everyone else are with the Trailmon.

Zoe is on top of Ball while the boys are packed in the cart. I even have the two Digimon with me while I stare at my classmate and goggle head having their backs facing each other and having their arms folded. Why are they like that? I have no clue. JP is being a normal one, staring out the desert while Bokomon and Neemon bicker.

"Are we there yet?"

"Uh, no."

"How about now?"

"No!" It goes on while I hear Zo began to hum a tune while the two Digimon continue bickering with my new friend shaking his head a bit.

"My lady, how do you put up with those two?" I giggled while I pet his beautiful dark brown mane. Yeah, he been calling me my lady during the incident with Burgermon being kidnapped by Arbormon.

"You'll get used to it, Lia." I tell him, hearing him purred a little since he likes how I pet his hair.

Yeah, Liamon, well, Liollmon was the golden cat, or lion cub who taken my D-tector away from me during the events that Takuya manage to control his Beast Spirit and gotten Grumblemon's Beast Spirit since the gnome is no longer around since we're down to four more evil Warriors.

I even giggle some more when everyone, including Liamon snapped at Neemon for repeating the same question. Not until I hear Tommy yelped since Ball hit a bump from the tracks and almost fallen off of JP as he held on. I'm surprised JP haven't complain yet.

"Hey, Bokomon?" He called to the chicken behind me.

"Yes?" Seeing him with his nose on his book.

"Can we take a break?" Tommy asked, hearing Bokomon sighing.

"Fine."

"It would feel good to stretch our legs." Takuya offered with a smile while I stretch my arms up.

"Mm, that felt good." I said, hearing Liamon chuckling.

"Stopping would be a waste of time," I hear Koji when we all look over at him. "We should keep going."

"Come on, Koji, we could all use a break," Takuya said. "You're just like being difficult." Seeing my classmate did a stupid smirk on his face. Here we go.

"You're the one being difficult." He said. "Why can't you rest when we get there?" I scowled at that.

"In case you haven't notice, wolf boy," I scolded him when he look up at me. "We're still a long way to go and having a break is a good idea, Liamon and Ball needs to rest, so you either zip it or you can continue taunting us, because you know you're not gonna win." I even Takuya watched gave him a smirk for agreeing with me, which it made me roll my eyes.

How did Akane put up with Tai and Matt? Do they fight like Takuya and Koji? Hearing the two idiots bickering when I notice the wind began to pick, sands been blowing away. Then, out of nowhere, a swarm of Digimon appeared.

"Oh, dear!" Bokomon cried out while Liamon went ahead gotten out of the way and protected the team. I even pull Tommy and Zoe to mount on him with the girl holding on to me.

"Nice going," She scolded the two idiots. "You see what you two started?"

"Hey, it's not our fault!" The two protested.

"It doesn't matter who started!" I called out, looking over at Liamon. "Lia, any ideas?"

"It seem they're in the middle of a battle, my lady!" He called over when I watch a group of Yasyamon and Rabbitmon were shoving against each other. Not until out of nowhere, a sound is being heard, along with a shadow being hovered over us. I look over and gasped at the sight.

"Holy Island, guys, look!" I called out, causing the team to look over and saw an island coming down.

"We're being chased by an island!" Zoe called out.

"And it's about to catch us if we don't do something!" The two boys said.

"It can't be!" Bokomon cried out, being hidden in his book while Liamon went ahead stood in front, using his tail to grab Ball the Trailmon.

"Hold on, boys!" He called as he began to run in speed, hearing the boys screaming while the rest of us held on to him. I look over at Bokomon.

"Bokomon, what is it?" I asked him.

"That's the Lost Island, it supposed to float between dimension of the Digital World." The island continue moving towards us, close enough to land on the ground, causing to ram Ball, then us with Liamon landed on the cart.

All of us screamed and began to fallen into the Island, the last thing I saw were green wires.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I don't know how long I've been passed out when I hear voices. No, more like a battle going on.

"Lady Amy, are you okay?" Was that Liollmon? I slowly open my eyes, then saw I was in a cave, hearing a familiar battle cry coming from outside. I sat up.

"Ooh, I shouldn't sat up that fast." I said, more like groaning when Liollmon is on my lap. "Lioll, are you okay?" He nodded.

"He hasn't left your side after I've found you both near the lake." I hear a voice when I look over and gasped at the sight.

In front of me is white knight with the red visor that shaped as a dinosaur when he kneeled in front of us, making his shield and jousting sword vanished, telling us that he means no harm.

"My name is Gallantmon, I'm actually a friend to one of the Royal Knights, who happens to be your cousin's partner." That dumb dog! Does he have to tell every Digimon he knows about me and my cousin?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy." I said. "I'm one of the-"

"Legendary Warriors, yes, I've heard of you and your friends from the lion cub here." He look down at Liollmon and pet him on his head, hearing him purring a bit. Although, Gallantmon's voice came across a human boy and maybe a Digimon? Who would I know?

"Where am I?" I asked the knight.

"You and Liollmon are on the Island of Lost Digimon," Gallantmon said. "I was already here when I heard couple of screaming after the island landed. That's how I manage to find you two, but forgive me that I couldn't find your friends. They should be around here, so the separation wouldn't been long." I nodded.

"Thank you." Not until the three of us heard an explosion from outside of the cave. I got up and head over to the entrance when I let out a gasp of horror.

There are Digimon fighting each other, sending death blows that turned them into Digi-Eggs, both Human and Beast types. I couldn't believe it.

_"This is what Lord Cherubimon meant during the day I sacrificed myself." _I hear Akitamon. _"He wanted to rule the Digital World for Beast type only, saying the Human type couldn't be trusted." _

"That's probably why Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon that day." I said softly, catching Liollmon on my arms, sensing the sadness from him as I held him close to me. I look up at Gallantmon. "Gallantmon, you think this cause with influence of Cherubimon?"

"Might be," He said. "But, this war have also caused by another Digimon named Dinohyumon, he happens to be the leader of Human Digimon and trying to get me and WarGreymon to join, but alas, we couldn't, so they've turned against me and him." My eyes widen at the name.

"WarGreymon is here? Where can I find him?"

"I can take you and Liollmon where he is." Gallantmon went ahead carry me in his arms, causing myself to blush a bit, then he began to fly over the fight while I look down with Liollmon still in my arms.

Why are they being like this? Human and Beast should be getting along, not showing hatred towards one another.

_"Wanna know something, Amy?"_ Akitamon? _"I too, been asked to be sided with the Human, so I can turn my back on the Gaomon."_

But, you didn't, did you? I asked her in my thoughts.

_"Of course not, the Gaomon are my family when I was a little DemiLobamon. I don't care if I'm Human or Beast, I'm a Digimon, a Legendary Warrior who sworn to protect the Digital World from something like this. Living the world in peace and harmony, that's what my Lady and my Lord were trying to tell Lord Cherubimon, but he wouldn't listen."_

"Akitamon."

-8-8-8-8-

Gallantmon have taken us into a beach house that been swarm by a group of Baby Digimon with two Rookies coming out, along with not one, but two familiar Mega.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon!" I called out after Gallantmon landed and I jumped off with Liollmon on my shoulder.

"Akane?" MetalGarurumon was confuse.

"No, I'm Amy, Akane's little cousin." I said, hearing the two gasped at the sight of me.

"Oh, my, look at you, you're all grown up." WarGreymon compliments me. "You look exactly like your cousin." I giggle a bit.

"Thanks." I said, then my eyes landed on the two Rookie Digimon. "Hi, there, my name is Amy and this is my partner in crime, Liollmon," Introducing him to everyone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bearmon." The cute brown bear cub said with a grin.

"And I'm Kotemon, very nice to meet you, Amy." The one with a hockey mask, greeted when he gasped. "Oh! So, you're the Amy they were talking about." Huh?

"Who?" That's when I hear the bickerness going on inside the beach house. The Digimon let me in as I did and then, when I came around the corner, my eyes widen at the sight of my friends.

"You got it all wrong!" Zoe snapped.

"No way! You're the one that's wrong!" Takuya snapped back after Koji sat up.

"The Human Digimon are evil," He said. "They attacked us for no reason." What the?!

"That's right," Zo agreed with him. "The Beast Digimon are kind and generous, they don't deserve that."

"What are you talking about?!" Takuya scolded. "The Beasts attacked us first!"

"Yeah, they turned half of the village into Digi-eggs, I saw it." Tommy said, holding a baby Digimon in his arms.

"That's right," JP jumped in. "They deserved to be destroyed."

WHAT. THE. FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY FRIENDS?!

"That does it!" I went ahead pull out my D-tector and spirit evolved into Akitamon. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Akitamon!" I quickly flew into the ceiling, then bat my wings really fast to create a wind force, causing the team to scream and Zoe holding her skirt down while I went ahead landed on the table, hard, causing the two idiots to yelp at the sight of me.

"Are you guys insane?!" I growled, seeing the team look a bit scared. "You guys are nothing, but, excuse my language, but a-holes!" There's kids Digimon in the room, including Tommy since he's being one right now. "Whatever happen when we gotten separated, you guys are seeing it in the wrong point of view! All of us are suppose to be friends and you're all taking sides?!"

"I don't know you've notice, but we are in a war, but not this war," I said while I went back as my Amy self, still getting upset. "This isn't our war, like I said, you guys are seeing it in a wrong point of view. Human and Beast Digimon are suppose to allies to each other, living in peace, just like Bearmon and Kotemon are showing."

All of us look over at the two Rookies, seeing them standing side by side. Including WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"I don't like fighting," Bearmon said.

"Wait a minute, you two are rival tribes," Zoe said.

"Like I said," I reminded her, more like growling at her. "Human and Beast Digimon are suppose to be allies to each other."

"Yeah, cause we're friends." Kotemon said, hearing the Baby Digimon agreeing with them. I saw Takuya and Koji frowned at each other, then they let go of each other with arms crossing and stood back to back again, which it made me roll my eyes.

"Please don't tell!" Kotemon and Bearmon begged.

"We'll get in trouble if our families find out that we're friends." That made my heart sadden.

"If you keep our secret, we'll show you guys something cool." Kotemon said.

"Follow us this way." Bearmon said as everyone follow along. I was about to when I hear Gallantmon calling me out.

"Lady Amy, I must return to the battle," Hearing the two Mega gasping. "Not to join the fight, I will do my best to hold it off before anything dangerous goes too far."

"We should join you." MetalGarurumon said, looking over at me. "Promise you and your friends stay safe, Amy?"

"I promise, MetalGarurumon." I went ahead gave MetalGarurumon a hug around his snout, hearing him chuckle a bit. "Please, be careful."

"Tell Matt I've missed him." I nodded, then I went ahead gave WarGreymon a hug around his neck.

"You be careful, too, okay, big guy?" I tell him, also hearing him chuckle.

"You bet, Amy." Then, he look down at me with his blue eyes. "Tell Tai to stay out of trouble when you go back home, okay?"

"Of course." I look up at Gallantmon. "Thank you for rescuing us, Gallantmon, you're a great Knight and you be careful, as well."

"Always, my lady." He said with a wink, which it made me blush, but grin, watching my three Mega friends went off to the battle, with my hands on my heart.

I exhale, then I look down at Liollmon. "Shall we catch up with the team, Lioll?"

"Yes, my lady." And we did.

Kotemon and Bearmon are still in the lead, so the two of us manage to catch up with the others, then we walked into a cavern to a blurred image in front of us. It was the color of green and red till little Bearmon went ahead pick up a crystal and blew on it, making the crystal glow a teal color light.

"Are you ready?" Kotemon asked us.

"For what?" JP asked.

"You'll see." Kotemon giggled while Bearmon held the stone to the wall, seeing the light began to spread to the image we seen, showing an image of a bird Digimon.

The bird Digimon have variety of color feathers that shine beautifully with the teal light, hearing everyone awe at the sight.

"What is it?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Behold, the great protector of this island, Ornismon!" The two Rookies announced with the Baby Digimon chanting the name.

Bokomon and Neemon went up to it, then began to look into the inscriptions that seem faded off the wall under the image of the Legendary bird, but with luck, some of the parts are missing.

"Interesting," Neemon said. "Uh, what're we looking for?"

"Bokomon, what does it say already?" The two idiots asked impatiently while I shake my head after they turned their backs at each other again.

"Ignore them, Bokomon," I tell him. "Take your time."

"Thank you, Amy." He said as he began to read the inscriptions. "Digi-code...wings...that's it!" He called out. "It says 'Return the Digi-Code to the Wings of the Bird." Not until I've felt chills down to my spine.

"Brr!"

"My lady, are you okay?" I hear Liollmon when I look up at the image of the bird. I even hear Azurmon growling at the sight of it.

_"Something tells me that this bird is anything, but good." _I hear her say.

While I hear the team discussed of how they're going to release the bird, I walked out of the cavern to meet a beautiful sight of the sunset when the rest came out.

"So, the legend says that Ornismon protects the Island, right?" Zoe asked while my spine shivers.

"If that's true, then where is he?" JP asked. I ignore the team while I grab Liollmon and just held him in my arms.

"Are you okay, my lady?" I smiled down at him.

"Just thinking of how are we going to stop this war." I tell him. "I had a feeling that Ornismon isn't what he cracked up to be." Thanks to Azurmon for the feeling she's getting. I even heard the team laughing when I look over and saw the Baby Digimon were surrounding them with Takuya being on the ground, which the sight made me giggle when out of nowhere, I saw something shining heading my direction.

"Whoa!" I jumped back when a blade landed in front of me. "What the?!"

"Amy." The team came over to me when we saw a group of Human Digimon were on top of the mountain, with Dinohyumon in the lead, glaring at us.

"This is the sacred place and you're not welcome!" He snapped. Takuya protected Tommy and Zoe while Koji stood my side as we stand our ground, hearing Liollmon growling.

"This battle is wrong!" Takuya called out when the Human Digimon jumped down in front of us, surrounding us.

"Filthy beast!" Yasyamon went ahead grab the bear cub, but I manage to protect the bear cub by smacking his hand away from him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I growled, feeling my eyes burning, seeing Yasyamon look in shock.

"You." Dinohyumon said, glaring at me. "You're the one who wields the Spirits of Trust, Akitamon, aren't you?" Probably my eyes are gold at the moment.

"What's it to you?" I demanded.

"She's nothing, but a traitor, that's what." He declared, which it made me angry, I didn't know I had my D-tector in my hand. Thanks to Bearmon for holding me back.

"Don't, Lady Amy." He said softly when out of nowhere, the Beast types came in, causing the three Human types to back away from them, so did me and Bearmon when we moved back to the team. The Beasts began to fight the Human types, hearing the kids and the Baby Digimon crying out, telling them to stop fighting when I hear my friends.

"No more." I hear Koji.

"This has got to stop." Takuya said when my spine felt warmth going down onto my spine when I look over at them, seeing them that they're in the middle of the fight.

"Takuya, Koji, get out of there!" I called out when they began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon!" I gasped while I backed away with everyone else, seeing our two friends fought Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon for them to stop fighting.

"No more!" I hear Agunimon, tackling Dinohyumon down. "This battle has got to stop before it's too late!"

"No more!" KendoGarurumon called out, also tackling Grizzlymon down. "You're destroying your own people!" I made my way over to my two friends with KendoGarurumon placing his big chin on my shoulder and I pet his snout, with the three of us watching Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon getting up and walking the opposite way.

"Kotemon." Dinohyumon called for his younger brother. "You are never to speak that beast again." That made my heart melt when I look at Kotemon, staying quiet and giving his brother a pleading look. "You will obey me!"

"Bearmon." Grizzlymon called for his little brother, seeing him with Zoe by his side, seeing him look so sad.

"Don't make me." The little bear whimpered.

"You know better," The big bear said. "Now, come here." The two Rookies look over at me with sadness in their eyes while I watched them walked by each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too." I can feel the air feels not only so much hate and violence, but sadness and depressed between the two Rookies. Their friendship is so pure and kindness, they wished this war wouldn't happen and continue on being friends.

I hear Agunimon grunted in annoyance while the big white wolf growled in anger while I move away from him. Then, I grab Liollmon and head back to the beach house with tears in my eyes.

Not until I hear this from those adorable Rookies.

"BEARMON!"

"KOTEMON!"

**Stay tuned for the final part. :)**


End file.
